Debbie Denning
'Debbie Denning ' was the daughter of Ronnie Denning and Alice Denning and the younger sister of Barbara Denning and Carol Denning. Personality Debbie seemed to be the only one of the Denning sisters who was relatively well-adjusted. Debbie was an accomplished dancer at a young age, and her parents moved the family around the country to pursue Debbie's competitive career. To Barbara and Carol, her sociopathic sisters, Debbie was annoying, bratty and whined too much; so much so it drove the girls to murder the little girl. However, Debbie reveals just before her death that she hates moving houses as much as Barbara does, showing that perhaps Debbie was not as bad as they thought, although this does not stop them killing her. Physical Appearance Debbie had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was most likely physically fit and was slim and tall for her age. Biography Before Barbara's and Carol's incarceration Debbie was the younger daughter of Ronnie and Alice, that they had two other daughters (her older sisters). Debbie was the favorite daughter of her parents, causing in Barbara and Carol a strong hatred and contempt towards their little sister. Debbie was a skilled gymnast, and her constant training and performances required that her family moved a lot. One evening, the night before yet another move, Debbie's parents left late at night to meet with her coach for the next step up in her training and she was left alone with her sisters. Carol and Barb are incensed that they have to stay in on their final night to look after Debbie, and Debbie herself is upset about not being able to release her tadpoles. Carol threatens Debbie, but Barbara intervenes, and the two girls decide to take Debbie to the freezing lake to release them instead. At the lake, Carol remains in the car while Barbara takes Debbie to the lakeside. Debbie reveals that she dislikes moving as much as Carol and Barbara, and had asked her parents to stay but they didn't listen to her protests, with which Barbara seems to empathize. Barbara tells Debbie the tadpoles will die from the cold after she releases them, but Debbie informs her of the adaptions tadpoles have for winter. Impressed, Barbara tells Debbie that she's "alright", but this is interrupted when Carol runs at Debbie with a hatchet. Barbara frantically tells Debbie to get into the car and lock herself in. Debbie obeys her older sister, and runs to the car. Smiling, Barbara and Carol start to push the car towards the lake. Debbie realises she cannot get out; the locks in the inner doors don't work, as Carol has removed them. Together, Carol and Barbara roll the car into the lake while Debbie screams and begs for them to spare her. The two Denning sisters then watch the car sink as Barbara hums "She's a Maniac" before walking away ("Chocolate Chip Nookie"). Debbie did not survive and her older sisters were incarcerated for her murder. Trivia *Her sisters, Barbara and Carol were in their 50s at the time of their death and were teenagers when they killed Debbie, since Debbie was about 8-9 years old when she died it is likely if she were still alive she would be around her 40s. Appearances Navigation Category:Flashback Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Children